Take me
by keneur
Summary: Finn et Brody se retrouvent seuls...


Grosse dédicace à Flo Le Plus Beau (ça rime hihi).

C'est mon premier lemon, je me suis limitée sur le vocabulaire pas très classe et sur les descriptions. J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

Rachel les regarda tous les deux, elle fit la moue :

- Désolée. Je crois que je peux ne pas choisir entre vous deux.

Rachel prit ses affaires et quitta le bar sans aucun regret. Brody regardait Finn droit dans les yeux, battant des cils de temps en temps.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Finn

- Dis-moi, tu es venu jusqu'à New York juste pour avoir le verdict de Rachel ? A vrai dire, j'étais persuadé qu'elle te choisirait. Répondit Brody

- Et moi, j'étais sûr que ce serait toi. Tu es… tellement beau. Rachel m'appelait tous les soirs pour me dire à quel point tu étais un gars merveilleux. Normalement, je devrais te détester mais je n'y arrive pas. Le dernier train pour Lima a dû passer. Je pense que je rentrerais demain. En attendant, je vais devoir trouver un hôtel et vu l'heure et le peu d'argent que j'ai en poche, je vais devoir aller dans un truc miteux. Dans une chambre pleine de cafards et qui pue le moisi.

Brody sourit.

- Tu devrais venir chez moi. J'ai pris un appartement, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Et puis, tu es tout à fait l'homme qu'elle m'a décrit. Grand. Musclé…

- Je te sers un dernier verre ? Proposa le beau new yorkais.

-Non, je…

Finn posa sa main sur celle de Brody. Celui-ci se laissa faire.

- Tu crois au destin ? Demanda l'ancien New Direction

- Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?

- Rachel nous convoque tous les deux en un même lieu. Elle nous laisse tous seuls… je pense qu'elle n'a rien fait au hasard et qu'elle a fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve ensemble.

- Ca me laisse perplexe… bon, laisse-moi aller prendre ma douche.

Brody enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon.

- Euh… mec, tu comptes te foutre à poil devant moi, là ? Questionna Finn, les yeux équarquillés.

- Je ne suis pas pudique.

- Tu as de ces abdos… j'peux toucher ?

Finn déposa ses mains sur le torse de brody.

- Oh merde. C'est bien dur en plus.

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Y a pas que ça qui est dur en ce moment.

Finn lâcha un petit rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te foutre à poil ?

- Mais, c'est que je suis un peu gras du bide.

- Je m'en fous. Je veux te voir à poil.

Finn ôta son pull à col roulé. Il avait mangé équilibré tout l'été et s'était mis à la musculation. Son ventre était par conséquent plat. Brody s'appuya dessus.

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es plutôt bien gaulé.

Finn s'assis sur le canapé entrainant Brody avec lui, lui saisissant le visage, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans la bouche du beau brun aux yeux bleus.

- Rachel t'a donné un bon entrainement. Tu sais faire autre chose avec ta langue ?

Finn se pencha au-dessus de Brody, lui retira son boxer d'un coup sec et violent.

- Putain. Rachel n'a pas menti.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De ta bite. Elle m'a raconté au téléphone qu'elle faisait plus de vingt centimètres. Sur le coup, je l'ai pas cru.

Finn prit le pénis dans sa main, puis le mit dans sa bouche. Commença des va et viens un peu faiblards.

- T'es sûr que je suis le premier mec que tu te fais ? Demanda Brody en lâchant un gémissement.

- A ce que je sache oui.

- Tu sais, je m'en suis fait des filles. Et putain, aucune n'était à ta hauteur.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Elles sucent mal.

- Rachel, pourtant, pour le peu qu'elle a pu me faire c'était plutôt magique.

- J'avoue que Rachel est plutôt bonne pour ce genre de chose. S'il te plait Finn… accélère

Brody ferma les yeux. Finn accélérait, à sa demande de plus en plus. Le New yorkais ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements. Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir. Il attrapa la tête de Finn, comme pour le repousser.

- J'vais jouir. Bouge si tu veux pas t'en prendre partout.

Finn était comme absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il continuait de lui sucer son gros pénis. Brody hurla et se vida dans sa bouche.

Finn se releva en faisant la grimace.

- C'est dégueulasse, hein ? Dit Brody en se mordant la joue pour se retenir de rire. Finn hocha la tête comme pour approuver. Bon, reprit-il. Vas cracher dans les toilettes. En attendant, je vais prendre ma douche.


End file.
